Next Generation
by welcome to couture
Summary: Our favorite Fairy Tail characters have grown up and had children of their own. This story will follow the adventures of this new generation through this thing we call life; including love, betrayal, sacrifice, strength, adventure, and most importantly, finding who they truly are in side. (Story will contain some BoyxBoy)
1. Chapter 1

Our favorite Fairy Tail characters have grown up and had children of their own. This story will follow the adventures of this new generation through this thing we call life; including love, betrayal, sacrifice, strength, adventure, and most importantly, finding who they truly are in side. (Story will contain some BoyxBoy)

~Nash Dragneel

Parents: Natsu, Lucy

Age: 18

Looks: Bright blonde spiky hair; soft green eyes; defined muscular body, three claw like scars across chest

About: Nash, being the older sibling, has made it his personal goal to always watch out for his younger sister. He is described as goofy, always telling jokes and entertaining those around him; carefree, and undeniably loyal to those he considers friends and family, even willing to sacrifice his life to protect the ones he loves. However, Nash can be known to be impulsive, not thinking before he does something with can lead to dangerous situations and consequences.

Magic: Light

Symbol: Gold, right shoulder blade

~Luna Dragneel

Parents: Natsu, Lucy

Age: 17

Looks: Shoulder length spiky hot pink hair; Bright emerald green eyes; hourglass, toned body; contagious smile

About: Luna is the epitome of spunky, wild and carefree or in other words, just like her father; and it doesn't help that she's a spitting image of him in female form. She is constantly looking for adventure and drags her friends along on her rather dangerous escapades. Anyone will tell you that she just wants to have a good time and always has a smile on her face. Luna has always looked up to her older brother and constantly challenges him to duels in order to grow as a mage.

Magic: Energy

Symbol: White, on her left outer thigh

~Raiden Fullbuster

Parents: Gray, Juvia

Age: 18

Looks: Dark blue almost black hair that's longer on top but shaved short on the sides; light grey eyes; tall and lean but muscular body

About: Raiden is very reserved and doesn't open up to people easily but when he does, he trusts them and considers them to be very close. He prefers to be alone most of the time but when left alone for to long, he goes into a depressed state and relies on his friends to keep the darkness from consuming him. He's very protective of those close to him, almost territorial but he doesn't want to lose anyone else he cares about.

Magic: darkness/shadow

Symbol: Silver, Left shoulder blade

~Ophelia Fullbuster

Parents: Gray, Juvia

Age: 16

Looks: White hair worn in a braid; deep turquoise eyes; athletic, toned body; youthful facial features

About: Ophelia doesn't like to be in the spotlight, choosing instead to observe her surroundings and the people around her and can sense others emotions and auras. She can be rather shy around those she doesn't know very well but when she finally opens herself up she has a completely different personality; she's energetic and always has to know what's going on in everyone's lives. She can also be quite stubborn, always getting what she wants in the end. She isn't the best at her magic yet, but she's determined to become stronger just like the rest of her friends.

Magic: Take over

Symbol: turquoise, right calf

~Rosaline Fernandez

Parents: Jellal, Erza

Age: 18

Looks: Dark purple, waist length hair; onyx eyes; curved toned body; sultry facial features; onyx colored tribal inspired tattoo covering entire upper right arm

About: Rosaline has been know to break quite a few hearts despite the fact that she's only 18 but no man has been able to resist her sultry and regal demeanor. She can be quite a flirt but the main reason she cant seem to keep a guy around is because her twin brother, Zander, never approves and runs them off just as quickly as they come around. She doesn't mind too much though, preferring to stay single and focus on becoming S-class. Rosaline constantly has a smirk upon her face, as if she is up to no good and most of the time she isn't. Rosaline knows how to get what and whom she wants because no one can resist her charm.

Magic: Illusion

Symbol: dark purple, left hip

~Zander Fernandez

Parents: Jellal, Erza

Age: 18

Looks: dark blue shaggy hair, bangs sweep to cover right eye; One onyx eye, the other when opened glows bright red to use eye magic; tall defined body; mature facial features, same tattoo as Rosaline on upper left arm

About: Zander is the spitting image of his father, but has the demeanor of his mother. He is mature, always put together, and always uses moral when making decisions. He refuses to fight unless absolutely necessary and would rather use words to defuse a situation. He is constantly putting pressure upon himself to live up to the expectations of his parents and wants nothing more than to become S-class.

Magic: Arc of embodiment/ eye

Symbol: dark grey, left hand

~Damian Redfox

Parents: Gajeel, Levy

Age: 16

Looks: Short jet-black hair, Piercing maroon eyes, almost always scowling, tall muscular body, white scar across right eye

About: Damian is constantly described as a bad boy, always looking for a fight and always in trouble for some reason or another. He hates rules and wont even bother trying to follow them, choosing to do whatever he wants. He's very arrogant and thinks he the best at everything.

Magic: Destruction/rupture

Symbol: Maroon, right side of chest


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Im super excited for this story, but I will warn you, this is my first fairy tail Fanfic. I do not own fair tail, only the characters I have created and the plot line.**

Nash pov

I was completely surrounded, the bandits looking at me with snide grins ready to take me out but I took my stance too, ready to fight with all I had.

That's when I noticed the shadows growing darker around us and advancing toward the outer circle. One of the bandits started shouting as he was being pulled into the darkness, begging for someone to save him but his friends looked around terrified, not understanding what was happening.

I took this opportunity to take out two more, the light escaping my palm and shooting toward the two bandits, causing them both to fly into the brick building behind them. Slumping to the ground, I made sure they were unconscious before moving on.

"Nash!" I turned around just a second too late as a leg connected to my side and I grunted, landing on the ground. I looked up to what I assumed was the leader, standing in front of me, glaring down at me.

He was huge, pudgy arms and legs sticking out of his too tight clothing, with a grimy black beard, beady yellowing eyes and of course the eerie green mist leaking from his hands that didn't look very inviting.

Before I could stand up, he placed his hand atop my head and instantly my body was convulsing, I had no control; the only thing I could do was yell in agony. The fiery pain seared through my body at an alarming rate; I realized it was poison spreading through my body.

I tried my best to get away from his grasp but I couldn't get my body to respond. Dark spots clouded my vision; I felt my eyes closing and my body starting to slump to the ground.

Then I felt nothing where the pressure of his palm was just seconds ago and instantly my body relaxed. I looked up to find Raiden staring down at me, his fists hidden by clouds of darkness with small strands of ice swirling around and then I looked over to where the leader was standing up.

"You little punk." He seethed at Raiden, as I stood up next to him ready to fight. The remaining three bandits stood next to their leader, looking triumphant that it was still four against two. I instantly ran toward the group, Raiden choosing instead to dissolve into the shadows, moving undetectable and using this as a surprise attack.

He rose behind one of the bandits and placed his hands against his head, his eyes glowing black. "Stop, what are you doing to me! I can't see anything." The bandit demanded clawing at Raiden's hands trying to stop the attack. Raiden smashed the bandit's head against the wall and his limp body lay still on the ground.

He turned around just in time to dodge the fist headed for his stomach, and returned the favor by kneeing him in the gut. I finished the job by shooting my light ray to his back, grinding his front side into the sidewalk.

Raiden and I stood back to back, him looking at the leader and I looking at his right hand man. I kept eye contact with him, hoping he didn't notice the circle starting to form around his feet

He did a moment too late, and was blasted to the sky by golden light, landing somewhere on the roof ahead. Behind me I could feel Raiden moving side by side, dodging the leaders constant attacks.

I turned around, so that we were now standing side by side and my fists were surrounded by golden light, blazing brighter as my anger seared. He only laughed at us; shaking his head with his Cheshire grin "You fools think you can take me down."

He circled us, as if stalking his prey waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack. "You will never win." I said, watching his every move. He only laughed, sending out dark green, dart like matters of energy toward us. We did our best to dodge them but I felt something slice my shoulder and then the familiar fiery pain shooting through my body, though it wasn't as strong as before.

I tried my best to regulate my breathing and felt by body swaying back and forth, feeling the poison running through my body at an excruciatingly slow pace; I wasn't sure if this version or the immediate one was better but I tried to ignore it.

"Dammit Nash, are you okay?" I could hear Raiden's concerned question as he peered at me, letting his guard down for just a second; but that allowed the leader to send another shot at him, this one a large beam of sickly green energy.

I put all my remaining strength into shoving Raiden away from the assault, it pierced me straight in the heart and I tumbled to the ground; I could feel my heart tightening, trying to rid my body of the poison.

"No!" I turned to where Raiden had just screamed out and tried to tell him to fight for the both of us but he was already in the shadows and I couldn't find him. I placed the palm of my hand against my heart, a small beam of light entered where the green one had.

I hoped that the small amount of healing magic I had learned would be enough to override the poison in my system but all it seemed to do was lessen the pain. I tried to steady my shallow breathing hoping that Raiden would be okay.

I looked up just in time to see a bolt of lightening shooting down from the sky, straight to the leader, his body outlined in a yellow frenzy of energy. Was it my imagination? Was the poison seeping into my brain?

Then I saw the familiar white hair with her bangs in a small ponytail in the front. "Mira?" I managed to say, her big navy eyes peering down at me with concern. "Nash, what happened?" she demanded, holding me gingerly not wanting to cause more pain.

"Where's Raiden?" was my only response, looking around frantically, until I found his standing next to Laxus, Mira's husband and the one who finished off the leader. Laxus seemed to be scolding Raiden and I noticed he had quite a few new marks that I hadn't seen before. Had I black out? "He's fine, but we need to get you to the infirmary immediately." Her voice was full of concern but her face was blurring significantly. I felt someone pick me up and somewhere close someone was shouting then the world around me turned black.

It had been three days since I fought the bandits and the poison was finally almost out of my system thanks to Wendy and Mira. I was even allowed down in the main hall of the Guild.

I currently sat at a far table, drinking the last of what remained in my mug when I felt someone's eyes searing into me. I glanced around the room, until I made eye contact with Raiden, though he didn't look very happy then he materialized in front of me, slamming his hands down onto the table.

"Do you wanna tell me now what the hell you were thinking?" Raiden demanded and I simply rolled my eyes.

"It's not a big deal. I wanted to take a job so I did." I shrugged, signaling for another drink, before looking back at him.

As soon as I did, his fist connected with my left cheek and I landed on the ground, holding the palm of my hand against my cheek. Immediately jumping back up, my fists glowed golden white

"What the hell man? What is your problem?" I snapped, not caring that the entire guildhall had now turned their attention to us.

"What were you thinking going alone? It clearly said on the flier that those men were dangerous. Are you that hard headed and stupid that you wouldn't ask any one to go with you? You could have died if it weren't for Mira and Lauxus showing up when they did! And why did you push me out of the way? You already had so much of his poison in your system, what made you do something as stupid as take that last attack for me!" he snapped back, mirroring my stance but his entire body radiated blackness.

"I wanted to see if I could do it on my own. And I never asked you to follow me besides, like you said; I already had some in my system why not add to it. Why do you even care anyway?" I was getting tired of his demeaning glare and threw a punch, though he easily dodged it, sinking into the shadows. He reappeared behind me, shoving me to the ground.

"Why would you even ask that? I care about you and don't want to lose you like I lost her!" he roared, but I could see the sadness clouding his eyes as he thought back to that day.

I looked away from him, realizing that I was in fact wrong. "Raiden, im sorry." I started but he was already walking away. I scrambled to my feet, ready to fun after him but was stopped by my sister, Luna.

"Maybe you should give him a little bit of space." She suggested. I could only sigh and settle back down in my seat.

"I understand why he's mad, that I went to far but I don't know why he has to act like he has to protect me all of the time." I grumbled, sipping at my refilled drink.

Nova gave me a distained look "He said it himself, he cares about you Nash. He doesn't want the same thing that happened to her, happen to you." she stared at me, hoping that she could somehow get through to me

"But why doesn't he act this crazy around the rest of you, sure he does what he can to protect all of you, but he goes out of his way for me." I sighed, hiding my face into my folded arms.

She paused for a good minute but I refused to look up at her. "I think you'll understand some day." Was her only reply before I heard her get up, leaving me to my thoughts once again.

I finally looked up and saw that she and Rosaline were looking at me sadly. Apparently they knew something that I didn't but I wasn't going to just sit here, letting them look at me like I was some sad, lost puppy dog.

I stood up rather harshly and stormed back upstairs, not wanting pity from anyone. I went back to my bed in the infirmary and lay down staring up at the wood beams not really tired but with nothing else to do

Ill understand what someday? That was the only thing I could think about for the rest of the afternoon.

 **So here is the first chapter, I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think. Also I want to apologize because I have never written a Fanfic for Fairy tail so I may struggle a bit at describing the fight scenes but I hope they will suffice. I also want to hear who you think the couples should be in this story. I already have my plan but I think it would be interesting to hear what you all thing. Also remember to review and let me know how im doing on this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ophelia's POV

I surveyed the guildhall, looking for the black spiky headed mage. I sighed, and wondered if I should really continue with this idea. It could be dangerous but this was the best and quickest way to improve.

I spotted him sitting next to Nash, who was still covered in bandages but his smile and the bright look in his eyes had returned. I hoped he was recovering quickly; he wasn't the best at just sitting around while everyone else could spring into action at any moment.

My eyes trained back onto Damian and I hesitated. I figured that there was no harm in at least asking, and if he said no I would find someone else to fight with.

"Hey Damian, can I talk to you?" I asked, interrupting his conversation. He looked at me with those piercing red eyes "What about?" he didn't move from his spot, his expression turned to annoyance.

"I want to train with you." I did my best to keep eye contact with him, despite my entire body urging me to look anywhere else. I held my head high, showing him that I meant what I said and awaited his answer.

His face remained still for a moment more, then he whole body shook with laughter, the kind that was laced with mockery.

"What makes you think I want to train with you?" he asked, once he had finally calmed down. "You're one of the strongest. I want to get better." My voice started to falter, I hadn't expected him to so blatantly deny my request, let alone mock me for it.

He observed me for a moment, which made me feel uneasy "Look, Ophelia" he said my name with a hint of pity "I don't know if you got this idea because we're the same age and all, but that doesn't mean I want to spend time with you. I have other things to do. If you want to get stronger, take a job, im sure that will help."

He walked away from me, obviously not wanting to continue this conversation. I balled my hands into fists and followed him over to the bar, not taking no for an answer. If asking wasn't going to work, maybe something else would.

"I never expected the fearless Damian to pass up a fight. Are you that worried about fighting a girl?" I inquired, looking at him expectantly. I saw him flinch ever so slightly but turned and gave me a side smirk.

"Not at all, but if you insist on being this persistent and we're really going to fight, don't expect me to go easy on you. If you want to become stronger, ill give you all that I got." He left the bar without touching his food and I followed, shaking my head slightly; his pride and arrogance would always be his downfall.

It had been twenty minutes and I still hadn't been able to land a single hit. My entire body was covered in bruises and dirt and yet he was just as untouched as when we began. Currently on my hands and knees, I willed myself to stand and continue.

Despite my body's protest against the movement, I got to my feet and looked at his amused face. I grasped my arm when I felt the familiar power surging, seconds before his rupture magic glowed around me and forced me back to the ground.

I gritted my teeth, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of my screams. Still, every ounce of my body felt like it was bursting inside its self and I wasn't sure how much more I could stand.

"Do you want to give up yet?" he circled me, glowering down at me. I could tell that the power was consuming him; he thrived on it. "Not a chance." Again I stood, a pair of silver angel like wings appeared on my back. They had a grand arch at the top and cascaded down to the ground. Damian only laughed.

"Still cant fully transform?" though he could clearly see the answer. "Mira is still teaching me everything." I looked away ashamed. He took advantage of my distracted thoughts and three circled appeared around me.

They were the strongest so far, and I couldn't help the screams from escaping my lips this time. This only filled me with determination, I willed my body to transform further. Along with my silver-feathered wings, my arms and legs were pure silver and had a white scale like pattern lacing all the way up to my shoulders and thighs.

That was as far as I could ever transform, never my torso or face but this amount would be sufficient for now. I closed my eyes and felt the power surging through me; when I opened them my once turquoise eyes were now almost pitch black.

I placed my hands together, and gold light shot toward Damian but he quickly reflected it with his destruction magic, my light dissolving into little droplets falling to the ground. He came at me, but in a split second I was behind him and I kicked his side. He grunted in surprise but turned around quickly and dodged my next attack; latching onto my leg, and throwing me in the air.

I took that moment to shoot him again, finally landing a hit. "Not bad" he praised, "usually I don't get hit ever." Circles surrounded me but I dodged them, using my newfound speed to my advantage.

Again I appeared behind me, but he expected me this time. He turned just as I appeared and placed his palm against my chest, and I was shot to the ground on my stomach. Almost all of my strength was gone; I had to figure out something to do.

He grabbed hold of my wings, his fists glowing red. Instantly I felt it, it was as if the wings were melting off my back but when I looked back they were simply disappearing from his destruction spell.

"Please stop!" tears spilled out, but he didn't let go. My backside was on fire, and I could only scream in agonizing pain and then my wings were gone and the pain stopped.

I couldn't will myself to go any further, though I knew my wings weren't really gone, they would take a few days to recover and I wasn't able to transform into my other forms just yet.

I just lay there in defeat, as Damian hovered over me. "I told you I would give you everything, you should have trained more with Mira first. There's no way you will get very far with the small amount you can do right now."

I listen to his words but I kept my eyes trained on the river in front of me. "Hey" he tapped my side with his foot "Are you o-"

"Damian, what do you think you are doing?" I finally looked up and saw a short, blue haired woman. "We were just training." Damian shrugged looking down at me again, our eyes meeting willing me to confirm that with his mom.

"Ya, I asked Damian to train me. I don't think im strong enough though. Thanks anyway." I halfheartedly said before walking back toward the guild. I could still feel the agonizing heat and wondered if it would stay with me forever as a reminder.

Damian's POV

I could sense my mothers eyes trained on me. "What?" I demanded, already knowing where this conversation was going.

"I think you went a little to far." I knew she wasn't happy with me.

"She asked me to train with her and I did. Its not my fault she's not very strong" I shrugged, there was nothing else to say. Levy crossed her arms at that, her face turning into a stern expression.

"Levy, why don't I handle this." I turned and saw me father standing behind me, I wasn't sure when he showed up or how much he heard but I didn't think I wanted to talk to either of them about this.

My mother only huffed, gave me one last look then left.

"I already heard it from mom, you don't have to give me the same talk." I rolled my eyes.

"Just sit down." I followed him over to two stumps, sat down and looked at the river. It was a peaceful day; the water glistened and was turning a golden color due to the dipping sunset.

"Look son, im all for showing your strength and taking pride in it but maybe that's not the best way to show Ophelia that you have feelings for her." I slowly turned to my father, not really sure if I heard right.

"I have no idea what your talking about old man, you may have found someone to spend the rest of your life with but that doesn't mean I want to. I could care less about her and only wanted a fight. Nothing more." I stood up, the anger building within me but I wasn't really sure why I was mad.

I gave my father one last annoyed look before running off into the small wooded area. I didn't want to be around anyone, especially her. The simple idea that I would like her just disgusts me.

I leaned against a tree, and noticed a blooming white flower; its petals had a small line of silver running in the center. It reminded me of Ophelia; her flowing white hair, how striking her eyes contrasted against her skin, the melody of her voice.

I looked away and was brought back to reality, and then I shattered the flower; pieces of the petals floated in the sky for mere seconds before wiling on the ground floor, immediately turning a black color.

The idea that I like anyone is ridiculous, especially her.

 **AN: Yay! Second chapter, im going to try to update at least once every week because I am in school currently and don't want to overwhelm myself with everything. But ill try to get in two chapters during one week if im not very busy. Anyway, let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Luna's POV

"Are you sure about this?" I glanced over at Zander, he continued to run his fingers through his floppy hair and I occasionally got a glimpse at his one bright red eye.

"Of course I am! I've never been more sure in my life." I grabbed his hand and pulled him along faster to our destination; I missed the slight blush that crept over his cheeks. Although I said that about most of my adventures, I was usually right; usually I kept us out of danger.

We trekked up the steep forest hill, admiring the large maple and oak trees that shaded us from the particularly scorching summer day. I occasionally pointed out a rare flower or berry, one of my random interests.

"So why exactly did you only bring me?" He asked, after an hour of hiking. I smiled knowingly and just shrugged my shoulders in response. "We're almost there." My animated smile never leaving my face.

"Wow." Was the only thing he could muster to say. We stood atop a clearing on a cliff; I slipped off my shoes and felt the plush green grass between my toes. Down below was a water fall that pooling into a large clear blue lake. I inhaled the crisp fresh air and sat down.

He sat down next to me, rather close if I might add and I could feel our pinkies brushing against each other. "So do you like it?" I looked at him expectantly and he nodded. "How did you possibly find this place?" he asked. "I just found it a while back when I was exploring one day. I like to train here." I looked back out in front of me, admiring the view; it never got old. "You're the only one I've shown this place too." I added

He looked surprised but then smiled at the thought and took my hand into his. "Well I must say, im quite honored." He was always so formal. "You wanna do something crazy?" I stood up, pulling him with me. He laughed with a slight nervousness, never knowing what to expect when it came to me. "Uh, I suppose."

I leaned over the edge of the cliff, down at the pool of water. The drop was maybe 25 feet, not too bad. I stepped back and he followed suit, still hand in hand. "Please tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking." He demanded. I raised my eyebrows and gave him my award-winning smile. "You bet I am."

With that last comment, we ran toward the edge and jumped, plummeting down into the water. The cool water soothed my parched skin, and bubbles floated around me. I sprang to the surface; Zander had beaten me to it.

"You're as crazy as everyone says." He lightly splashed me with water, laughing. "And that's why everyone loves me!" I claimed, splashing him harder. At that, we got into a splashing war, trying to create a bigger wave than the other. "Okay, Okay! I give!" I surrendered, helplessly, swimming closer to him.

"So, can I ask why im the lucky one you decided to bring with you?" his questioned surprised me and I stopped swimming. Instead, I looked down at the water, hoping that he thought my blushing cheeks were due to the sun and not from his question.

How was I suppose to go about answering that question, for all I knew he probably thought of me as just a little sister. "Oh you know, I just thought it would be fun and I think everyone else was busy anyway." I tried to shrug it off as no big deal. "Hey, ill race you to that rock!" and before he could protest, I was already off.

I could feel he was closing in on me, he was always more athletic than the rest of us. He tapped the rock a second before I could reach "It's still cute that you tried." He gave me a smug smile and patted the top of my head. "Even with the head start." I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue straight at him.

"Oh, how mature. Looks like we have a sore loser over here." He said. "Or maybe just a sore winner." I retorted, climbing onto the rock. "Hey, do you wanna go back onto shore, I wanna ask you something." I nodded; realizing that if I tried to talk it would probably come out in a squeaky mess.

My toes squished into the damp sand as I followed behind him, my mind sifting through the many possibilities of what he would want to talk about. I sat next to him, keeping my distance incase it wasn't what I wanted to hear.

He looked just about as nervous as I felt, which didn't help ease my mind. We sat there for a good minute of complete silence and no eye contract "So, did you change you're mine about wanting to talk?" I may have been nervous but that didn't mean I wasn't still blunt.

He chuckled and then shifted his body toward me, grabbing my hand and rubbing his thump back and forth mindlessly. "Luna, I really like you and I thought you had brought me here because you felt the same way. Am I wrong to assume this?"

I didn't know what to say, out of all the possibilities; I never expected this to be one of them. I attempted to say something, staring at him with wide eyes but wasn't able to get anything out.

He gave me a curt nod and stood up "Right, well I suppose I have my answer then. Ill leave you to your thoughts." He disappeared into the forest. Finally snapping out of the shock, I abruptly stood and followed his retreating figure. "Zander! Wait!" I called out, jumping over a fallen log and scrapping my skin against sharp thorns on passing bushes.

I grabbed onto the back of his shirt, pulling him to a stop and then I bent over trying to catch my breath. "Didn't you hear me telling you to stop." I demanded, still out of breath but I stood up straight and placed my hands on my ships. "Yes, but Im not really in the mood to hear why you don't reciprocate my feelings. I would really rather be on my way." He tried to start walking again but I help onto his shirt, not letting him go

"Well maybe you should have waited for my actual answer before going off and assuming things!" I huffed. "So what are you telling me?" he looked down at me confused. I ran my fingers along his tattoo, admiring the small details. "Im saying that I've waited so long to hear you say that you have feelings for me and when you finally did, I went into a state of shock." I looked up at him, the joy of hearing he felt the same way was overpowering and I felt the tears welling up.

He cupped my cheeks in his hands and tilted my head up so I was looking at him. "I've had these feelings for so long, you're so beautiful and carefree. Every time im with you, it feels like everything else disappears, like we're the only ones in the entire world." He inched his face closer to mine ever so slightly and I could only nod in agreement.

I never really understood why other girls got so giddy when they talked about their first kiss, how they would get butterflies in their stomach and light headed. I finally understood. When our lips touched, it was like a fire inside me had been lit. In that moment, it was just the two of us and I felt light as a feather as if I happen to drift off in that exact moment I would have been completely happy.

We parted only to catch our breath, resting our fore heads against each other. "This has definitely been the best day of my entire life." I whispered, fearing that if my voice got any louder the moment would be shattered. He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I would have to agree." We walked hand in hand back through the forest to the guildhall.

Rosaline's POV

I eyed my brother and Luna as they walked through the doors and noted the death grip they currently had on each other. I strolled over to them. "My god, you finally did it. If you had waited any longer, I would have done it myself." I said to the new couple. Luna laughed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You wouldn't have done it properly." Was his retort. "Oh and im sure you did a fantastic job, come on ill buy the two of you a drink." I ushered them to the bar and ordered us all a round, Mira also noticed the new development but only tittered and got us our drinks.

"So, now that the two of you are taken care off, I have something to tell you!" I said, drinking half my mug feeling the rush immediately. "And that would be?" Zander preferred to sip at his drink. "I met someone and he'll be here any minute." I saw Zander tense up. "Well I can't wait to meet him Rose!" Luna animated "Oh was it the cute bartender from last week? I could tell he was really into you. Or maybe someone from the guild." She suggested, surveying the room. I laughed at her antics choosing to remain silent.

The doors flung open and in he strolled, his dark blue hair styled in a spiky fashion and of course he was wearing his familiar black jacket. "Oh hell no." I heard Zander say under his breath and stood up. "Zander please, just wait." I ran over to stand next to Dalton.

Zander followed closely behind. "What do you think you are doing here?" He asked, his hands already clenched into fists. "Your sister invited me, she seems to still like me." Dalton replied, he smirked and slung his arm over my shoulder pressing me closer into his body.

"Look, I forgave him for what happened last time. I've decided to give him a second chance." I smiled up at him. "Why would you waste your time with someone like him again?" Zander asked, stepping closer.

I felt Dalton's arm slip off my shoulder as he stepped closer as well, not intimidated by my brother. I sighed and stepping between them "Can you please get along? For my sake?" I pleaded, giving Zander my signature puppy dog eyes. He finally sighed and stepped down.

"This is your one and only warning, I find anything wrong with the way you're treating her, you're gone." Zander glared at Dalton, his fists clenched even tighter than before. "Ya, sure thing." Dalton waved him off, and wrapped his arm around my waist, pressing his lips onto mine rather possessively.

I pulled away after a minute, catching Luna's eyes. She gave me a halfhearted smile but I knew she would eventually like Dalton; they all would. They just needed to get to know him the way I do. "You ready for our date, babe?" he asked, steering me toward the door. I nodded and looked back for Zander; he was now downing his entire mug and ordering one for right after.


	5. Chapter 5

Ophelia's POV

I stared out blankly to the river, I had decided to go out there to sketch but I couldn't stop my thoughts from wondering back to my failed attempt at the fight with Damian.

Did I really think I could beat him? Apparently so, and I only succeeded in humiliating myself. I was a joke, what kind of mage couldn't even use her powers fully at the age of 16?

I glanced down at my halfhearted attempt of a sketch and noticed I drew piercing red eyes that seemed to stare into my soul. Disgruntled I threw the drawing pad face down into the dirt and pulled my knees closer to my torso.

"Maybe I'm not meant to be a mage." I mumbled to myself, too occupied with my thoughts I didn't notice that someone had joined me on the ground.

"Hey there beautiful." I snapped my head to the left and came face to face with a familiar looking blue haired mage. How did I know him?

"Oh, um hey." I gave him an awkward half wave, I finally realized who he was. I was confused as to why someone like Dalton, who was two years older and was a mage for our rival guild, would be talking to me.

"I couldn't help but notice that you are by yourself. Why is that?" he asked, taking my hand in his and giving it a light kiss.

I couldn't help but let out a girlish giggled and I felt the blush spread across my cheeks. It wasn't every day that I got attention, let alone from someone like Dalton.

"I just came out to think about some things." I shrugged, snatching up my sketchpad before he could notice and pick it up himself.

"Someone as lovely as yourself shouldn't be alone. A few of my friends are going to this spot in the forest, would you like to join us?" his charming smile left me speechless and I could only nod in response.

He grabbed my hand and pulled my up from the dirt, and led me into the forest holding my hand the entire time.

"Dalton, there you are!" a busty white haired girl with light lavender eyes bounded toward us. She gave me a quick one over and sneered at me when she noticed that our hands were clasped together.

She turned toward Dalton and pulled him to her in a hug, I shifted my gaze to the ground and let his hand go so that he could reciprocate the hug.

"Ophelia, this is Vera. Vera, this is Ophelia. She's a mage at Fairy tail." I waved and attempted a friendly smile. Vera in response scoffed further at me.

"Why would you hang out with someone from Fairy Tail?" she questioned, stepping toward me. "Are you here to spy on us?" she crossed her arms, pressing her cleavage closer together, probably for Dalton's sake.

"No, Dalton asked if I wanted to come." I managed to say under her death stare. I had a feeling that she didn't like me very much for many reason, and I wasn't make it better by mentioning that Dalton and I had any type of relationship. Though I wasn't even sure if we did.

"Oh Vera, stop giving her a hard time. Im Kylan." A tall black haired boy said, extending his arm toward me. "Hi." I shook his hand and wondered if maybe this was a bad idea.

I followed them to the fallen tree trunks that surrounded a fire pit where a handful of other people were sitting. They waved and greeted their friends, only eyeing me suspiciously.

"Come sit by me, I can keep you warm." Dalton tugged me toward an empty bench and we sat. He spread a blanket around us, and I leaned into his lean frame. I noticed Vera glaring at me from across the fire and just to annoy her further and grabbed for Dalton's hand, intertwining our fingers.

I was mesmerized by the ever-changing fire in front of me, it was a type of magic fire that told a story within its flames. Currently it was one about an old legend about a dragon and a princess.

"Hey come with me." I looked up at Dalton who had gone off to talk to some friends but I followed him, wondering where we could possibly go that was better than sitting by the warm fire but I didn't question him.

He finally stopped when we were a few meters away, I could still see the glow of the fire but the idle chatter had diminished. "What's up?" I asked.

"I just wanted to get you away from everyone." He gave me his charming smile and again I couldn't help but blush.

He pressed my up against a tree, placing one hand on the trunk by my head and the other on my waist to pull me close. I finally realized why he wanted to be alone and gave a small nervous laugh. I haven't been with anyone romantically so I didn't really know what to expect.

"You're very pretty, Ophelia." I looked up at him, and he inched closer to me. His lips connect with mine and I froze. What am I suppose to do? He pressed harder against me and I slowly move my lips to mold to his.

He nibbled and sucks on my bottom lip and I open my mouth more so that he can slip his tongue into mine. He explores my mouth as his hand creeps up into my shirt, cupping one of my breasts, massaging it through the thin fabric of my bra.

He moved his lips away from mine and trails kisses down my neck and sucks on my collarbone. A small moan escapes through my lips, and I grab onto the back of his neck.

I feel my shirt getting lifted off of my body and I don't have enough time to see where he throws it before he moves onto unclasping my bra. I look to the ground when my bra falls away, freeing my breasts. It's not like I didn't have anything there but they definitely got over looked when I was beside Luna or Rosaline.

"You have nothing to worry about." He lifted my head back up so that I was looking into his eyes once again. Despite it being nighttime, his eyes gleamed brightly in the dim light.

He placed his lips onto one of my nipples, nibbling on it while pinching the other in-between his fingers. My moans got louder and I glanced back to the campsite but it didn't seem that anyone had noticed that we were gone.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the tree; I should at least try to enjoy what was happening. With his lips still attached to my nipple, his hands went to my shorts, unbuttoning them and slide them down my lean legs.

I was glad that I had decided to wear a thong that was lacy. I kicked the shorts aside and Dalton dropped to his knees. He was placing kisses along my stomach, inched closer to the only fabric that was left on my body.

"Well, isn't this a sight?" Vera appeared out of the shadows, a bright light shinning on us. "Shit, Vera. Can't we get a little privacy?" Dalton stood up in front of me as I attempted to cover up my body with my hands, though it wasn't doing much.

"Oh, by all means. Please continue. My video was too short anyway." Vera held up her phone, waving it around with a smirk across her face. I looked at her with horror.

"Please don't show anyone that." I pleaded, looking around desperately for my shirt as I pulled up my shorts. "Don't be silly, I've already sent it out to everyone." She laughed walking over to Dalton.

I found my shirt hanging down from a branch, and snatch it up quickly pulling it over my head. "Dalton do something." I demanded, wondering why he hasn't already fixed the situation.

"Vera, really? I was having fun. Why do you always have to ruin it so early." He pulled her close to him. She rolled her eyes and pushed him away. "Besides, what happened to the Rosaline chick? You were with her just last night."

"Wait, Rosaline?" I asked, realization spread through my body. I didn't mean anything to him; I was just someone to have fun with. "You're with Rosaline?" tears sprang in my eyes.

He waved my hand at me "im with a lot of girls. Yes, Rosaline is one of them." He replied, shrugging.

How could I let this happen? She was going to hate me when she hears what happened. "You're an asshole." I ran past them, Vera laughing at my receding body as I ran back to the campsite.

I ran through the clearing and all eyes were on me. I heard the words 'Slut' and 'Whore' through the crowd and that's when the tears started to spill down my cheeks.

I continued to run back to the city, wanting to put that entire situation behind me. I was about to let him go as far as he wanted and I hardly knew him. Let alone that Rosaline and him are a thing. What if she's already seen Vera's video?

I didn't stop running, even when my legs were on fire, until I was back at the riverbank; my sketchpad still lying where I left it. I crumpled to the ground, in a sobbing mess.

How did I let all this happen?


	6. Chapter 6

Ophelia's POV

I stood in front of the tall oak doors that led into our guildhall, ten minutes had passed and I still couldn't bring myself to walk in.

How could I possibly face everyone after what happened last night?

I pulled at the drawstring of my hoodie; maybe Vera was lying about sending the video and no one even saw it. I nodded my head, smiling with relief as all the worry and anxiety left my body.

Of course she wouldn't send it. Just because I showed up with Dalton last night, doesn't mean that she would do something so cruel to someone she doesn't even know.

That is, I wasn't worried anymore until I finally walked into the guildhall and Luna immediately walked up to me, placing her hands on her hips and stared down at me.

"How could you do something like that." She demanded at last when she realized I wasn't going to talk first.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, hoping that she was by slim chance, talking about literally anything else.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the counter away from prying ears. "How could you mess around with Dalton? Rose and Dalton are a thing." She hissed at me

"Luna please believe me, I had no idea they were a thing again and honesty I don't know what came over me. I don't know why I let him go that far. How much was on the video?"

I really wasn't sure if I wanted to know but I figured it could be worse.

She shrugged "There was enough, I stopped watching after I realized that it was you and what was happening. Look, im not the one you need to convince." She pointed over my shoulder at an angry looking Rosaline heading out way.

"Look, Rose please hear me out-" I attempted to say but she quickly held up her hand. "How dare you." Everyone's attention was now on us, Rosaline didn't try to keep her voice down.

I suppose I deserved whatever was about to happen.

She shoved her phone toward my face where a dim lit video was playing. I could barely make out two figures, one was a lean masculine body and he was towering over a smaller petite figure. I knew the two figures were Dalton and I and our moans filled the eerily quite mess hall.

If there was someone who hadn't heard of what happened, they sure did now and they were getting quite an ear full.

My face was red from embarrassment and I watched with horror. Vera had literally gotten every single moment on video.

"Not only for sleeping around with someone that one of your friends is dating" I didn't try to correct her on the fact that we didn't actual sleep together "But also for making our guild look bad with that slutty home made sex video." Her body shook with anger and my dignity decreased with every seething word.

I hung my head in shame, she was right. "I didn't know that you two were a thing again, honestly." I didn't know what else to say.

"Regardless of that fact, why the hell would you go so far with him? To my knowledge, you haven't been with anyone ever. Were you really willing to do whatever he wanted for a little attention?"

Her words stung and I knew that I would only get berated further if I tried to continue speaking so I only stared at the floor waiting until she finished.

"I considered you one of my best friends, but maybe I was wrong." She turned around and left the guild while everyone just continued to stare at me.

"Are you okay?" I felt Luna's hand atop my shoulder but I couldn't look at her or else the tears would fall and I wouldn't allow my self to cry in the guild, not with everyone around.

Everything Rosaline had just said was true, I had made the guild look bad as well as myself.

Even if I didn't know that they were together again, they had been a while back. Ex's are off limits and I should have known better considering his rather play boyish actions.

"Luna, would you mind giving my sister and I a little privacy." I didn't have to look up to known how Raiden was currently looking at me but despite my knowledge, I still looked up.

Immediately cringing under his disappointed glare. "Look, you don't have to say anything, Rosaline took care of that." I said, feeling uncomfortable under everyone's gaze that didn't ever seem to waver; they wanted every detail of this drama.

"I don't know what you were thinking, this isn't something that you would normally do. Are you trying to get some attention after what happened with Damian?" he scoffed.

"No, actually it has nothing to do with that but thanks for bringing it up. Maybe I just wanted to have some fun with someone new. At least someone acted like they care about me. You're too occupied with your friends and mom and dad are too busy with missions. I have no one my age to hang out with because god knows Damian wants nothing to do with me. So please, tell me who I should spend my time with or what I should be doing because apparently im just an embarrassment to this entire guild so why am I even here? Would it be better if I just left entirely?"

I didn't know where that outburst came from but everyone looked at me shocked. I wasn't one to go looking for attention, so any commotion coming from me was surprising.

"I think im gonna get some air." I spat not waiting for him to answer my questions.

I pushing past him and bolted for the door deciding that I was going to go somewhere I hadn't gone to in years.

The garden was atop a hill that overlooked the city, I use to come here when I was little and upset because all the colorful flowers would make me happy.

Unfortunately, they wouldn't help me today.

The tears wouldn't stop coming but now in some privacy I just let them fall.

"Are you okay?" he sat down beside me, staring out at the setting sky.

"Just leave me alone Damian, im not in the mood." I said, not caring if he saw me in this state. How much worse could today be anyway.

We remained silent for a few minutes, the only sound made was the rustling of the wind moving around us. I toyed with the petals of a flower sprouting from the ground.

I let go of the petal and watched as it floated away back down to the city, swirling and dancing in the summer breeze.

Oh how I wished I could get swept up too and float somewhere new.

"I came to see if you were okay." He finally spoke again and I jumped at the intruding noise, forgetting that he was with me.

"Im fine, thank you for checking." I mumbled, not really sure what to say, as usual. However, what really took my by surprise was when he took my small delicate hand into his strong, rough one.

I turned to him but he continued to stare straight ahead, clearly not wanting to acknowledge what he had just done so I decided not to press him.

"How did you know I was here?" I decided that was a neutral enough question to ask. I didn't really know how to feel about our current situation but I didn't exactly want it to stop.

"You showed this place to me a long time ago. You said you came here when you were sad so I just took a chance." He replied, finally turning to face me.

I smiled at the memory of that day. "I'm surprised you even remember a time when you would actually hang out with me." I joked, finally feeling some sort of relief from the awful day.

He gave a gruff chuckle then his face took on a more serious expression "you know everyone cares about you. You shouldn't leave just because of what's happened recently."

"It's not only because of recent events. What good am I? I can't even transform fully and the only thing im capable of is embarrassing myself. Who would want me around?"

I willed myself not to let any more tears slip but my body didn't want to listen to what I wanted at the moment, because I felt the warmness on my cheeks once again.

"Please stop crying, it's very hard to talk to you like this." He reached across me and cupped my cheek in his hand, gently whipping the tears away. "And I want you around."

I noticed the faint pinkness to his cheeks and he immediately took his hand away, decided to look at the ground intently.

I had never been this close to Damian so I took that moment to really look at him.

His eyes weren't only red, they were a deep maroon that glinted a ruby shade with amber swirled in when the sun hit in just the right way. His smile was perfectly crooked so that it looked as if he was smirking at everything and when really up close you could see the faint hint of freckles sprinkled across his nose.

"What are you looking at, lia?" I blushed at getting caught staring but then rolled my eyes.

"Oh, you're using my old nickname. Does that mean were friends again?" I willed him to say yes, at least then I would have one.

He shrugged and pulled me into a side hug "We never stopped being friends, we just drifted off a little." He mumbled and I smiled at the sensitive gesture.

"So you really do want me around?" I asked, still a little unsure.

"I wouldn't have come all way to check on you if I didn't." With that final comment I leaned into him fully, his arm pulling me into a more comfortable position in between his legs so that my back was against his chest and we sat like that watching the final moments of the sunset in silence, enjoying each other's company.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This chapter will have triggers of self-harm and substance abuse.**

Raiden's POV

 _"Wait up!" I called out racing to catch up with my sister. I could hear her light airy laughter as she only raced along faster._

 _"Come on Raiden, hurry up." Nash said passing me and I urged my legs to pump faster so that I wouldn't lose sight of the other two mages._

 _We came to a stop in front of the large white-bricked mansion and Nash slapped his hand against the side. "I will as usual." Nash gloated, smirked at the two of us._

 _My sister gave him a friendly punch "Only because I let you. I recall last time I actually won and you were a sore loser about it for an entire week."_

 _Nash's cheeks puffed out and I couldn't help but note how cute he looked as he pouted, not that I would ever dare say that out loud to anyone._

 _"Oh, stop with the face." She wrapped her arm around his shoulder pulling him in laughed as he blushed "We need to tell Mr. Rani that we're here so we can get this mission over with."_

 _I followed them inside, walking slightly behind the two; I always preferred to stay out of sight if possible._

 _"Hi sir, we're here about your request." My sister held up the paper "Three mages at your disposal." She claimed, showing her fairy tail emblem, Nash and I following suit._

 _"Perfect, perfect!" the rather plump man said, walking to us "But I will warn you, this beast is nothing like ive seen before. As much as I want it gone, I also worry for your safety. I don't mean to be rude but are you sure you kids can handle this yourselves?" he asked, scratching at his black speckled beard._

 _"I assure you, we are some of the best in our entire guild" my sister boasted as Nash nodded enthusiastically "We're more than capable!" Nash added._

 _Mr. Rani finally took notice of me but I remained silent, only giving him a slight nod. He observed me for a minute longer, probably deciding how someone so reserved would choose to be with two others who showed so much enthusiasm._

 _"Right, well please just be careful then" he finally said, still eyeing me._

 _"We'll be back when the jobs done!" Nash exclaimed, dragging my sister and I out of the spacious room._

 _We had been wondering around for hours looking for the beast that was suppose to be lurking around causing so much destruction but all we had come across was a weird looking cat and a pair of bandits that were easily taken care of._

 _"Maybe this is some kind of joke?" Nash guessed, trudging along. His pace had slowed down drastically, we were all tired at this point but we had to keep looking._

 _"I don't understand, it should be around here. This area had been evacuated and clearly destroyed." She sighed in annoyance but was cut short when we heard a low rumble behind us._

 _We all turned around, standing in our fighting stances ready to defeat whatever was about to come out of the bushes._

 _However, Nash burst out laughing as a fluffy pink sheep like creature trotted out toward us._

 _He bent down, petting its cotton like fur "Nash, be careful" my sister warned, eyeing it suspiciously_

 _"Aww come on, its not gonna hurt us. Can we bring him along?" Nash pleaded, turning and giving her his best puppy dog eyes._

 _With Nash's back turned, the sheep started to grow and stood on its two hind feet so that it was now about 10 feet tall. Its luscious pink coat turned to a sickly faded color, and it sprouted two thick curled horns._

 _It gave the same rumble as before but this time it knocked us to the ground. "I don't think it liked the idea of being out pet." Nash stated, gaping at its drastic change._

 _"Spread out." My sister commanded, requipping into her demon armor._

 _I slipped into the shadows, sprouting back out behind the monster in some ruins of an old bakery. The smell of sweet treats still looming in the air._

 _Nash took a rather direct approach as usual and was heading to his feet, slipping in between and hitting his hoofs with his light beam though it didn't seem to have much, if any, effect._

 _The beast reached down, sweeping at Nash and flinging him across the field straight into a tree. I heard the thunk and then his limp body dropped to the ground._

 _I let out a whimper as I urged him to stand back up. I was torn between, fighting and checking on him but then I saw my sister rush over to his body._

 _I figured she would take care of him and despite my body urging me to go over, I directed my attention to the task at hand._

 _My sister had Nash's arm thrown over her shoulder and she was searching for a place to check on him. She was too preoccupied to notice that the beast started to charge at them._

 _I placed my hands onto the ground and directed the shadows to surround his hoofs and drag them into the ground; now he couldn't move and we had more of an advantage to attack._

 _I ran and leaped onto his back, grabbing onto his horns for stability. Concentrating all of my energy, I was finally able to penetrate his mind and he let out a disgruntled snort as his ability to see was taken away._

 _"Raiden let go when I say." I looked down at my sister and Nash; he had a gas on his forehead but seemed okay considering. I nodded, hanging on as best as I could as he started to attempt to buck me off._

 _"Now!" she yelled, I let go of his horns just as she pushed off the ground, soaring into the air._

 _I landed on my feet next to Nash and watched as her gleaming sword headed straight for the beasts head._

 _Her sword connected with the beast's head, sliding all the way to the hilt and the beast jolted his head forward, slinging her back to the ground._

 _She held her ankle, grunting in pain but she looked at me smiling and gave me a thumbs up._

 _We had defeated the monster but that moment was soon lost as I noticed what was about to happen._

 _It was as if everything happened in slow motion._

 _I called out her name; rushing forward ready to push her out of the way and take whatever was about to happen for her._

 _I was only able to move a couple steps before a body collided with mine and I fell to the ground, only to watch in horror as the beasts body collapsed on top of hers._

 _I pushed Nash off of me and ran to the shrinking body of the beast._

 _"Sylvia, please be okay." I pleaded, discarding the fluffy sheep like thing to the side now that it wasn't a threat to us anymore. Sylvia's blade shimming away into nothingness._

 _I gently lifted her upper body into my lap, pushing her hair to the side._

 _She coughed to the side and I noticed blood was trailing out of her mouth._

 _"Sylvia, don't worry. We'll get you back to the guild." I knew that she was too far-gone to last that long but I couldn't think that way. I needed to be positive for her sake._

 _Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her breathing became erratic._

 _"Raiden, listen to me" her voice was barely above a whisper and I couldn't keep the sobs from coming out._

 _"Don't blame yourself for this, I would gladly do it again if it meant your safety." She had to pause to catch her breath._

 _"Take care of our family, Okay? And promise me that you wont ever stop living" She placed her hand onto my cheek and I nodded not able to talk._

 _"I love you" with that last comment the life in her eyes slipped away and her fading heartbeat stopped completely._

I woke with a start, my body dripping in sweat and I had to steady my breathing before I swung my feet to the edge of my bed and my feet connected with the cool wood floors below.

She was gone and it was all because I couldn't get to her fast enough.

I observed my surroundings in the pitch-blackness. Some would find it chilling but I took comfort in the darkness. It was the only safety I knew.

I couldn't remember how long ago I decided to hole myself up in my room but I knew at least a few days had passed.

I remember talking to Ophelia after her incident but that was two days ago and I had only been out for maybe three hours. Before that was the fight with Nash and I hadn't seen him since.

Whenever the nightmares of that day started up again, I wouldn't leave my room until they stopped.

So far this was the longest that memory had haunted me and I didn't know how to stop them; once they started I was a slave, only free when they felt I had suffered enough for the time being.

I lifted up the corner of my mattress where I kept the blade. I made a promise to Sylvia that day that I would continue to live for her but sometimes the numbness was too much and I had to do what I could to feel something again.

I pushed up the sleeves of my plain black long sleeve and touched the faint scars of past incidents. It had been a while since the last one.

I tossed the glinting blade between my hands for a minute deciding which arm to choose today.

The blade landed in my right hand and I placed it against my left wrist, just inches from hand and applied pressure.

I hissed at the stinging pain but realize that at least it was some feeling and made two other lines just the same as the one before.

I watched the blood trickle down my wrist, splattering near my feet and I relished in the pain for a moment.

This was my punishment for not saving her.

I would live for Sylvia but the guilt was too much to handle sometimes. I was suppose to move her out of the way and take the blow for her.

I was suppose to die that day, not her.

Instead I helplessly watched as she was killed and I was left in this world to relive that moment, day after day.

I grabbed for the bottle that was stashed in my side drawer and watched the dark liquid slosh around in the bottle.

I didn't particularly like the taste but it helped take all the memories away, at least for a little while and in turn I was free from the torture.

I threw the cap behind me and gulped the bitter liquor down, sputtering as it burned my throat.

After a few more gulps, I sighed in relief as my mind became fuzzy and everything I knew in this world became a blurred thought.

This was the only way to cope for what I did and what I couldn't prevent.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't published anything for a couple weeks its because ive been really stressed and busy. This upcoming week is my spring break so I will have more time to write multiple chapters; however, the first half of the break (we get a week) I will be visiting family and wont have access to internet to publish but once I get back I will be uploading more. This chapter is more of a filler but I didn't want to go so long without uploading anything at all. Please review and let me know what you think of my story so far. I realize that the chapters are rather short, im working on making them longer and adding more detail so please bare with me. Thanks in advance.**

Zander's POV

I watched my sister closely, she tapped her index finger mindlessly on the table we were currently sitting at and her eyes wondered aimlessly.

"Rose, why don't you just go apologize?" I said, breaking the silence between us. I knew what was worrying her so much and I was tired of her moping around. This wasn't going to fix the situation.

She sighed and her gaze settled on me "You should have seen the way I handled it, Zander. I practically called her a slut in front of the entire guild. I know it wasn't really her fault but I was mad and she was there to blame." She huffed.

"I would say that you did have a reason to be mad but yes you should have handled it better. Im sure she will forgive you, though. You, Ophelia and Luna have been inseparable since birth. Don't let Dalton, of all people, break any of you up."

Her lips curled up in disgust "Don't ever mention that name around me again. I swear it, this time I really mean it when I say im so over guys."

I rolled my eyes at her unlikely statement.

"Right, Rose. You're swearing off guys for maybe a week then you'll bring in your new boy toy to the guild for me to scare off. It's the same cycle every time." I joked, catching Luna's eye and signaling her over.

"Hey guys!" Luna's chirped, taking the seat right next to me. She leaned over and pecked my cheek "What's up?" I inhaled her intoxicating earthly floral scent, and sighed in content.

"Oh were just discussing Rose's non existent love life." I wrapped my arm around Luna's waist, pulling her closer and she let out a giggle.

Rose crossed her arms at my statement "Apparently im not capable of giving up men." She pouted at me.

Luna snorted and gave me a knowing look "Of course you cant Rose. Do you know the effect you have on everyone? It's not even men, I know a handle full of girls who have tried getting your affection to no end."

Luna had confirmed my statement and I looked smugly at my sister who refused to look at me.

"Whatever, you always take his side anyway. It's impossible to talk when the two of you are together." Rosaline said, waving her hand in the air, clearly over this conversation.

"Have you talking to Ophelia?" Luna enquired and I saw Rosaline sigh then shake her head no.

"What do I even say?" she wined, dramatically throwing her arms atop the table and burying her face into the crook of her elbow.

Luna gently rubbed Rose's back in small circles and looked at me for guidance. When Rose set her mind on something, it was hard to talk her out of it and at this particular moment, she was refusing to talk to Ophelia for fear that their friendship was already too gone to fix.

"Hey guys, do you mind if I talk to Rosaline for a minute." I looked behind me at the petite figure behind me. Her silvery white hair was hung over her shoulder in her signature braid however her normally bright eyes had a foggy haze clouding them.

I stepped aside so that she could sit in the seat next to Rose and led Luna over to a nearby table, despite her protests of wanting to be closer to the action. I believe it would be more polite to ease drop rather than be right in their business.

"I just want to start by apologizing again. I was completely wrong to do that to you." Ophelia's voice waved with every word as if she were about to burst out in tears at any moment.

Rosaline stared at her for a moment longer before throwing her arms around the small girls frame and pulling her into a crushing hug.

"You have nothing more to apologize for!" she exclaimed, swinging Ophelia around not letting go "I was a crappy friend and handled it the wrong way. He was to blame not you." She assured to her friend.

Ophelia let out the air she had been holding since she first walks up to Rosaline and wrapped her arms around Rose's frame, returning the hug.

I glanced at Luna, who was so blatantly staring at the make up scene and I chuckled. I gently nudged her side and she narrowed her eyes at me for making her miss the final exchange of words.

"Come with me, I have something to show you" was all I had to say to get Luna's nosy personality to follow me outside of the guild.

"What is it?" she inquired after walking for a few minutes. I grabbed her hand and intertwined my fingers with hers.

I simply shrugged, attempting to hide the smirk creeping across my face and continued to lead her further into the town until we came across the large park right in the middle.

She pouted at my answer but her face lit up when she saw the park, it had large trees that had blossoming pink flowers and a marble fountain spouted water into three smaller fountains surrounding it. To the left was a pond where ducks swam and to the right was a picnicking area.

I led her over the largest tree with a black iron and wood bench underneath and we sat. She leaned into my body, admiring all the little kids running around and the smell of the fresh spring air.

"It's beautiful here. I remember when all of us would come here to feed the ducks and see who could climb the tallest tree. If I recall correctly, I always won." She gloated.

"I also recall that you fell out right after and broke your arm." I reminded her and she laughed and rubbed her arm mindlessly. "That also happened, my mom was so mad at you boys for letting us girls climb so high."

I kissed the top of her head and she snuggled closer "would you like to see what I have for you?" I asked, reaching into my pocket and revealing a small wooden box with gold details etched in.

Her face lit up "What's the occasion?" she asked, taking the box gently as if it were going to break with the wrong movement.

"I just saw it and thought of you. You deserve to be spoiled." I stated, staring into her emerald eyes. That was the first thing I noticed about her and immediately I knew I was hooked.

She lifted the lid and gasped, inside was a delicate gold chain with a small diamond shaped pendant with an emerald in the center and three smaller diamonds surrounding it.

"It's the same color as my eyes." She whispered, rubbing the emerald in awe and I nodded taking the necklace out of the box and clasping it around her neck.

"The jewel reminds me of the first time I ever saw you and it was the moment I knew that I wanted to be yours forever."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face into my chest "I don't know how to begin thanking you for this. It beautiful and I love it." I could feel hot tears through my shirt.

"Why are you crying?" I was worried that perhaps I had done something wrong or was going to fast.

"Im so happy and you're just so amazing to do something like this for me" she sobbed out, holding onto me tighter.

I soothed her until she was only making soft sniffling sounds "Im sorry, this is no way to thank you" she laughed, rubbing at her now red eyes.

"You're perfect." I replied and held her for the rest of the night as she admired the stars and I admired her beauty.

 **Little cheesy at the end, also kinda abrupt but I was running out of time to upload this. I wanted to add a little cutness between Luna and Zander so I hope you enjoy! Ill be back in a few days**


	9. Chapter 9

Nash's POV

The atmosphere in the guild was less than ideal; all of our parents had been called away on a special request and they have been gone for more than two weeks despite the fact that they should have been back within a week.

The mission was simple on paper, recover a prized town jewel from an unknown monster but since no one knew what took it, it was perhaps more complicated than we originally thought.

They sent a lacrima message stating that the request was more difficult than expected so they will be gone for a few more days but we haven't heard from them since and just thinking about what happened was making me restless.

This is what led me to leave the guild and wander off to the river. It was always the place I went to when I needed cheering up. The moon was full tonight and the light lit up the night sky, the river was laced with silver streaks, dancing in the ripples caused from the water creatures below.

It wasn't until I was a few miles out and the city life turned into the peaceful forest that I noticed the shadowy figure teetering on the edge of a large rock. He seemed to be leaning more toward the river and I was worried he would jump; not that it would be deadly, just hurt.

"You should get down from there before you fall in." My voice piercing through the eerie quiet caused him to tumble backward onto the ground and he grunted in annoyance.

"I came out here to be alone Nash, go away." He turned his back to me and started to walk the opposite direction but I quickly caught up to him and rounded in front of him so that he couldn't go any further.

"It's not like I was following you but now that you're here I think we should talk." I crossed my arms in front of me and stood my ground. We needed to discuss our fight from a few weeks ago.

His light grey eyes looked as if they glowed in the silvery light of the moon and for a split second I was entranced; my body was cemented to where I stood and I couldn't look away.

Then I noticed the red rings surrounding his orbs and the spell was broken. I knew something was wrong; the signs were all there. I hadn't seen him for days, he reeked of alcohol and he was moody, more so than usual at least.

"What happened?" I tried to revert my assertive demanding attitude that I had just seconds ago to one of concern but he didn't seem to care how I sounded, he averted eye contact.

"If I wanted to talk to you, I would have come to you." He snapped and pushed past me. His words stung, we have always been in each other's lives and each time he pushed any of us away it hurt more than any of us would let on.

I grabbed his wrist and forced him to turn and look at me "Raiden, just talk to me." I demanded, trying not to let my voice waver. He had always been reclusive growing up, but it became increasingly worse when we lost Sylvia. He was never the same after that day.

I tightened my grip on his wrist when he remained silent but his face contorted in pain and he immediately looked away when he realize I noticed. Confused as to why because honestly I wasn't even holding on very hard, I looked down at the pale wrist I was currently clutching.

That's when I saw the jagged raised red lines that decorated his skin all the way up his arm. As they reached further up I could tell they were more faded, but the ones that I had touched were more recent; as in just a few days old.

I didn't know what to do so I let go and stared at him, silently demanding an explanation but he only gave me a choked back sob in response.

"Raiden, what is this?" rage surged through my body. How could he possibly do this to himself? But I was mostly angry with myself for not realize how serious his problems truly were.

At this point I could see the thin layers of tears trailing down his cheeks and he stared at the ground ashamed. "Tell me what's going on, help me understand." I pleaded, placing my hands on his shoulder trying to make eye contact again.

I needed to understand, I couldn't lose him too.

I was surprised when a minute later I was pushed to the ground "None of you will ever understand." He bellowed as the tears were now flowing. I was so shocked at his outrage that I just sat there in the dirt unable to speak.

"I promised her I would continue to live but how could I possibly do that when her death is all my fault. I should have taken her place and died that day." He continued, his body trembling and I could tell he had been holding this back for so long.

"You wouldn't let me take her place." He accused, pointing a shaky finger in my direction. His eyes flashed with hurt and despair and I just shook my head no. If I was given the choice to go back and let him take her place, I would prevent that from happening every time.

"This is how I cope with all of the guilt I harbor, why do I get to live when she would have done so much more with her life?" The last part was barely above a whisper and I wondered if perhaps I imagined it.

I stood up cautiously; hoping not to scary him off and very slowly wrapped him up in a hug. At first he stood still but I felt his arms wrap around me eventually and he buried his head in the crook of my neck.

"Everything is my fault, I hurt myself because I couldn't protect her and then I drink to numb the pain away" he sobbed, clutching me tighter as if I were going to dissolve right there.

I led him over to a large blossoming tree and we sat there as he held on to me crying out in agony and me soothing him, reassuring him that there was nothing more he could have done for her.

"She died a hero, sacrificing herself to save us is something we should honor not agonize over" I reasoned and he only nodded in agreement but the tears didn't slow.

Eventually I felt his body relax and I could hear his soft snores. I looked down at the male I was currently holding and the thought crossed my mind that maybe holding another male for this long wasn't normal but oddly enough it felt like the right thing to do.

I always felt drawn to Raiden growing up but I thought it was more so because we were best friends but my conversation with Luna had slowly started to take over my mind at all times of the day. 'I would understand some day' was her parting words on the subject.

At the time I didn't think much of it but I was starting to connect the pieces. How she already knew and I was just starting to realize would never make sense to me but I guess this proves that she was more percept that I would ever be.

Raiden shifted in my arms and buried his head further into my torso; I noticed the tiniest of smiles appear on his face and that gave me hope.

Would the idea of Raiden and I be so weird to think about? Clearly Rose and my sister didn't think so but what about the rest of the guild, my parents? What if Raiden didn't even feel the same and he was just relieved that someone was comforting him finally.

My heart sank at that last thought and my grip, which had become somewhat possessively strong, loosened in heartbreak. It was a weird feeling considering he wasn't even really mine to begin with.

Did I want to risk telling him and loosing him completely if he didn't feel the same? But what if I tell him and he does feel the same? The thought that there was a chance that he reciprocated my feelings make my heartbeat in erratic rhythms and my breath shortened in happiness.

My thoughts were interrupted when Raiden suddenly shot from his resting position and he looked at me sheepishly. "Im sorry for falling asleep on top of you, you could have set me aside." He said, looking anywhere but at me.

"I-I really didn't mind, I just wanted to help you." I managed to get out; I didn't know how to read his sudden jolt out of my hold and his embarrassed statement.

"Well I should be getting home." He stood and I followed, realizing that I didn't want to part with him just yet. "Let me walk you home?" I asked though I intended to whether he agreed to or not.

He didn't say yes or no but he didn't protest when I followed so I took that as a good sign. We didn't say anything the entire 20-minute walk and I spent that time observing him.

His hair looked as black as the night sky and the front swooped over his right eye. His body was more on the lanky side but toned and his skin was alabaster white, which was a nice contrast to his rosy pink lips. His long dark eyelashes guarded his stormy grey eyes that always seemed to hold a secret.

He caught me staring at him and I looked away, embarrassed at getting caught. When his towering house came into view I had the sudden urge to say something.

"Please don't hurt yourself ever again." I blurted, I realized I could have said this in a better way but why not be blunt when the situation was so serious.

I could tell that he was having an internal battle at my request and he looked at my pleading eyes. "I don't know if I can make that promise to you." He said with regret but he cut me off before I could protest further "But If I get the urge to do it again, I will call you instead." He looked to me for confirmation and I nodded eagerly.

"I will never let you feel like you are alone ever again." I didn't know if I was saying it more as a promise to him or a promise to myself but I knew that I meant it regardless.

His eyes lingered on me for a minute longer as if he wanted to say something else but he chose to pull me into a tight hug mumbling a thanks then slipped into his house leaving me with racing thoughts on the porch.

I took the long way back to my house, deciding that I still had so much to think about. The night was strange, but strange in a good way. I realized something about myself and I decided that I would do what ever I could to make him mine.

Despite the fact that I was just now realizing my feelings for him, I knew he was filling my life with the purpose that I have been searching for and the desire to fill the void was impossible to ignore.


End file.
